


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by AngryBrunette



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBrunette/pseuds/AngryBrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Chief Spartan-117 and 118 fought together since they were taken from their families. After blowing up the Halo ring and destroying the flood (Halo 3), they were separated.</p>
<p>Instead of waking up and seeing her long time partner, she wakes up to see a colorful assortment of soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash landing

**Author's Note:**

> I know OC's can be iffy, but I'm doing it any ways! Please let me know you thoughts, feelings, and suggestions! Thanks a lot, lots of love!

Liona-118 gripped the steering wheel and pressed the petal to the ground. She could feel her stomach drop to her feet as the wheels left the ground.

The tires screeched and Liona and John jumped out just as the Warthog crashed into the wall of the ship. She and John rolled to their feet at the same time.

"You are a horrible driver." John smirked as he gripped her forearm.

"The same could be said about you." She smirked. "Tell the end, John."

"Tell the end." He repeated and squeezed. He turned and plugged Cortana into a terminal. The sassy AI popped up with a hip cocked and a hand resting on it.

"You're both horrible. The Covenant calls u Demon for a reason." She grinned.

John's hand lingered on her arm for a second longer before letting go. "Goodnight, Cortana. Goodnight, John." Liona said as she walked away, heading towards the sleeping chamber on the far side of the ship.

She plugged Jarco into a terminal as she set her weapons down. He popped up, wiggling his artificial butt at her. "Kiss my ass, Lio." 

A grin took over her usually stoic face. "Good job to you too Jar Jar." She replied with sass.

Jarco scowled at her before powering down her shields. "Yeah, yeah. What would you do without me." He said fondly.

"I don't know. Wake me, when you need me." She said as she climbed into the chamber. As the lid closed, and cold air filled her lungs, she faintly heard him speak. "I don't know what I would do without you either. I hope you wake up soon."

* * *

 

"WAKE UP, CHIEF! Wake up, please!" Jarco screamed as the cold air left the chamber. Chief pounded at the glass as it rose too slowly and grabbed her weapons.

"We-we crashed, I don't know where we are! I'm sorry, I-I only powered down for a second!" Jarco explained rapidly. Fire was everywhere. "It's okay, open the hanger door." Chief said soothingly.

"Okay, okay. I'm good now. I'm okay. You're okay." Jarco said slowly calming down. He powered up her armor and opened the door once it finished. The door got stuck half way, groaning and sputtering. Chief backed up and ran forward at full speed and forced it open the rest of the way.

Right as she was about to walk out, she stopped midstep. "JOHN! WE have to save John and Cortana!" She yelled turning right around.

"Wait! They aren't here, the ship ejected us when I powered down. I'm sorry." Jarco said mournfully.

Dread filled the Chief as she ran out of the burning ship. It's just her and Jarco right now. They can and  _will_ survive.

Chief ducked behind a rock and observed her surroundings. Her radar picked up on 3 possibly 4 movements near a cliff opposite to where she had crashed. She looked behind her to see that a ship had crashed in the same area. Wow.

"Should we approach the figures on the other side?" Chief asked Jarco.

"Yeah, but.. don't engage them immediately."

Chief rolled her eyes. Duh.

She crossed the distance in no time. Chief listened to the conversation, trying to gouge if they were friendly or not.

"Where is it? Where is Epsilon." A man in gray armor and yellow accents demanded.

'Epsilon?' What is that.

Two gun shots fired and the sounds of bodies hit the floor. Chief's skin prickled, they were  **not friendlies.** The maroon soldier was screaming "You shot Donut! Why would you do that?! Why?!" At the gray soldier. A soldier in white, with a dome helmet, tilted his head at the gray soldier before walking around him. The soldier in grey snapped his head up and stared at the boulder she was hiding behind.

"Meta, check behind that bolder. I think someone's there." The grey soldier commanded.

" _Run, Liona, run!"_ Jarco screamed urgently.

Cold, hard resolve filled Master Chief as she engaged the soldier called Meta. "I never run and I never quit." She mumbled to Jarco.

Chief side stepped the swing of his brute shot and kicked him solidly in the chest, sending him flying. He slashed in the water and charged once more. The soldier in grey began to fire his gun, narrowly missing her. She jumped behind a bolder once more and fired off in bursts causing the soldier to take cover.

The maroon soldier was nocked savagly to the side as Meta jumped and fired explosive bullets at her cover. She jumped, twisted midair and kicked him in the helmet yanking his gun from him. She rolled and charged at the gray soldier's cover. Chief was almost there when she heard the strangled cries of the maroon soldier.

Chief turned to see Meta holding him up by the kneck, looking at her and he growled viciously. He nodded to to maroon soldier and growled again.

 _"Is he trying to tell us something?"_ Jarco asked confused.

"He wants you to surrender or he'll snap Simmons kneck." The grey soldier translated from behind her.

Uncertainty filled Liona and she tilted her head wieghing her options. An urgent gugle caused her to make a choice. Her weapons fell to the ground with a dull thud.

 _"This isn't good."_ Jarco said almost panicked.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, filled with dread.


	2. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, please feel free to tell me your thoughts! Feedback is loved!

The tip of a rifle was shoved into Master Chief's back. A deep growl escaped her lips. The rifle pulled back slightly.

"I surrendered, now  **put him down.** " Chief commanded.

Meta squeezed, enducing a strangled gurggle cough, before dropping him. The maroon soldier hit the ground hard, hands on his throat, struggleing to breathe.

Chief clenched her fists, gloves groaning in protest. She looked at the maroon soldier and at the two dead soldiers close to him.

"Walk to the wall, over there. Press your back to the wall and don't move." The grey soldier commanded.

Meta growled, smugly?, and grabbed his brute shot once she was out of arms reach.

She was almost to the wall when she was hit  _hard_ in the back. Chief stumbled forward, falling to one knee before turning and rising to her full height.

Meta leaned back surprised that she wasn't knocked out. Chief took a aggressive step forward, but was stopped by the sound of a terrified cry. Her head snapped to the grey and matron soldier. The grey soldier had a gun to the maroon one's head.

"Don't. Move. Meta, come over here. Simmons, call a medic. And if you give away anything I don't like, well, you figure it out." The grey soldier commanded. Meta slowly backed away before turning to obey.

 _"This is complete **bullshit**!" _ Jarco roared furiously inside her helmet.

Chief frowned slightly. She agreed completely. This whole situation didn't make any since. These were UNSC soldiers, the symbol printed proudly on all of their armor. Right?

Chief remained silent and as still as a statue while Simmons called a medic. They grey soldier and Meta rotated staring between her and Simmons.

"Okay, bye." Simmons finished, voice high pitched. He was visibility shaking. He did just see his teammates get shot and die.

"Take their dog tags." Chief said to Simmons.

The three soldiers stared at her for a second, seemingly confused. Now she was confused. "Your fallen brothers. Take their dog tags." Chief clarified.

Simmons straightened, finally understanding, and shifted awkwardly. "He-they don't have any. I don't have any." He said voice cracking. The grey soldier continued to stare at her through the whole endeavor.

"What is your name, soldier." The grey soldier said boldly.

Chief's fist clenched even tighter at the blatant disrespect. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Master Chief, Petty Officer 118." Liona said, voice seething with anger.

All of their helmets lowered, looking her up and down, stopping to stare at the bold white numbers '118' on her chest.

' _Oh my God. Are they Serious?! You are a 7 foot tall wall of pure muscle! You have SPARTAN armor for shits sake! Where do they live under a rock?! Its only been 5 years!"_ Jarco said exasperated.

All thoughts froze at Jarco's last sentence. "5  _years!"_ Chief said, shocked. "We should have been found, how far were we, Jarco?! When did we get separated from John?!" Chief's voice was rising in anger, becoming oblivious to her surroundings. "What _happened?"_ Chief demanded.

Meta growled loudly and charged at Master Chief. He shot explosive bullets where she was standing. Chief roles to the side and picked up the rifle from the fallen tan soldier, whipping around and shooting Meta in the left arm.

"Meta, stop! You can't beat her! She's the Master Chief!" The grey soldier yelled insistently at Meta.

Meta shot at her a couple more times and missing each time. He growled in rage before stomping back to the grey soldier.

"We aren't after her AI, we're after Epsilon. That's our mission, and our ticket out of this mess." The grey soldier said calmly, cold anger beneath the surface.

Chief had maneuvered herself into a position that had Simmons within arms reach. He had fled to a near by bolder, close to the warthog. In a swift motion she grabbed and threw Simmons behind a rock and leveled her rifle at the two enemy soldiers. 

" **Enough.** " Chief commanded, causeing both if their backs to snap straight.

"I wake up and have to break my way out of a crashed ship, in the middle of unknown territory, stumbling into what ever this is, and am forced to surrender to you." Chief said, voice deep and dripping with anger.

The two soldiers glance at each other before looking back to her. The Chief has only been this angry  _once._ That was when Jarco was left behind and captured by the Covenant. The only thing that kept her calm was John. But he's not here right now, and it hurts.

In the first time since she was 12, tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Jarco seemed to pick up on her raging emotions and began to play so old classic rock songs. She began to laugh softly, causeing the soldiers to tense.

Chief closed her eyes and pulled her self together, shutting off her emotions. She lowered her gun. That was a mistake.

The grey soldier threw the one thing that could stop her. It was a small little frisby of evil that stuck to her chest and locked her armor. Her eyes widened in shock.

" ** _NOOOO!"_** Liona roared in anger, effectively frozen in place. "When I get out,  **I will kill you."** Liona said lowly.

The grey soldier walked up to her and attempted to move her. This armor was way to heavy for one man to move. He grunted before giving up. He shook his head before turning to where Simmons was behind a boulder.

"Simmons, I want you to be standing and waiting beside Donut's dead body for the Medic to arrive." He commanded, once again in charge.

Meta began to slowly walk up to Liona, now that she was frozen.

"No, no no no  NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Liona screamed, panic filling her entire being. She couldn't lose Jarco, she COULDN'T. Jarco was a mess inside of her helmet, screaming at her, begging her to not let him be taken.

"Don't let him take, Jarco! I'll  do anything! I promise!" Liona cried as a final plea. Meta stood directly in front of her. She was struggling to make he armor move. It creaked and groaned in protest. This made Meta step back for a second in fear, but when she had to stop, panting, he reached for her helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all typos! Thanks for reading! Lots of Love~


	3. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm horrible for not updating ANYTHING. I've been busy and had writers block, excuses excuses. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I'm also planning on updating my other ongoing fic. So enjoy!

A white armor clad hand reached for Master Chief's helmet. She was shaking with unmasked fury, struggling to move in her locked armor. The hand was almost to the back of her helmet when the disk locking her armor let out an electrical sputter.

A soft thump and she was sprung into action. Liona ducked and elbowed Meta in the stomach  _hard._ She could hear him cough up fluid. She backwinged him in the side of his head, cracking his visor. Her foot landed hard on the ground, dust rising in thick clouds.

Her fists rested in front of her face as she eyed Meta struggling to his feet. He gave and effective shake of his head before raising his gun to fire.

"Meta stop! We don't have time for this, we need Epsilon!" The grey soldier shouted, frustration filling his voice.

The Meta let out a low and barely audible growl before slowly backing away. He didn't break eye contact until he was hidden behind a bolder across the stream. The grey soldier let out a frustrated sigh before straightening his shoulders once more.

"My name is Agent Washington, I am a ex-freelancer from Project Freelancer." Wash said moving towards the bolder The Meta was behind. "I need to capture and return an A.I. called Epsilon." He shouted from across the stream.

Liona grabbed the rifle she had picked up earlier and walked towards Simmons, maintaining eye contact with Agent Washington the whole time. Once she was beside the Maroon soldier she broke the eye contact. "Simmons." She said and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Uhh, Chief?" Simmons said, voice cracking.

"What is this A.I. Epsilon Agent Washington is talking about?" Chief said voice calm and even.

"I-I uh, I don't know a lot. All I know is that Wash told us to turn it in to the authorities when we were taking down Project F-freelancer. A-and I guess Caboose didn't turn it in? Sir?" Simmons said high pitched.

Chief frowned as she took in this new information. To her, it sounded like Agent Washington was just doing his job. But, the way he's doing it isn't right either. Right now he's in a relatively moral grey area. Everything he's doing is one way to effectively get the information he needs.

"What's the plan, Jarco?" She asked, turning to make eye contact with Agent Washington once again.

Jarco hummed unsurly in her helmet. He sighed dramatically before answering her question. " _We should find a way to contact the UNSC or The Infinity. But I don't see a way we can do that right now. There are some radios at the bases. We could try those, but we have two dick heads to get around. I don't think we would get in trouble for kiling them. probably. But we should avoid it to be safe. The base near the water fall is closer and most definitely has a radio."_

Liona likes and agrees with the plan, so she cocked her gun and began to head towards the base near the waterfall.

"W-wait! Are you just going to leave me with them?!" Simmons shrieked.

Liona paused. She shouldn't leave him to these two cruel soldiers, but she has a duty. A duty to fight and protect humanity against all that threaten their well being. Chief closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "No. I won't. But I need to use the radio located at that base over there. It will probably work better than y helmet radio." Liona said as she turned to Simmons once more.

Simmons gulped and nodded his head mournfully. Lions nodded back before walking towards the base once more. No one stopped her and  soon her boots we're submurges in water. Stone loomed far over her head, shading the area of water she was walking through. Jarco played Animal by Three Days Grace in her helmet. It was a joke between the two of them. And it always brought a small smile to her face.

 

" _It's like theme music!" Jarco laughed in her helmet as he played Nothing But The Tail Lights in her helmet as she ran after a Warthog._

_"I don't need theme music! This isn't some kind of-of"_

_" movie?" Jarco added helpfully._

_"Yeah! That!" Liona panted out as she ran._

_"It's like theme music for your life! I'm trying to spice it up, like you know, add some color to this brooding darkness you got going on." Jarco reason eagerly._

_Liona rolled her eyes and her lips curled into a small smile. Like she wasn't some kind of killing machine. Jarco made her feel...happy._

 

Sloshing filled Liona's ears as she was about to walk into the entrance to the base. She turned to see Meta carrying a purple soldier over his shoulder, and Simmons walking with Agent Washington pointing a gun at his head.

Liona raised her gun in response to their nearing bodies.

_"_ What is going on here?" Chief demanded.

"Nothing that should concern you. We'll be out of your hair in no time." Wash replied impatiently.

Liona didn't remove her gun from his head, but she did step a little to the side and let them pass. Liona couldn't shake this feeling that there was more going on than what they let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all typos!

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the typos! Or make fun of them in the comments. I won't cry


End file.
